Supposed to be Simple
by elizabethhanley
Summary: Pre-series Sam 14 and Dean 17. Sam, Dean, and John go on a hunt. When Sam gets hurt and tries to hide it, he only makes it worst for the two oldest Winchesters to try and save him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dean or Sam or anything from the world of Supernatural

A/N: This is my first supernatural story, and I just love hurt Sam! Is that bad? Anyways this is pre-series where Sam is 13 and Dean is 17. John and the boys are going on a simple hunt but when Sam has been in pain and gets hurt on the hunt and tries to play it cool what happens?

Sam's P.O.V

Just a few more steps, I said to myself. A few more steps and I would be home, or well back to the motel I call home for this week. School was killer today and my on going headaches weren't getting any better. I looked up from staring at my feet to see the large sign that read Forest Grove Motel. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved to get inside the motel room and pop some Advil into my system. I opened the door hoping to have the room to myself since Dean would still be in school later then me.

"How's it going Sammy!" I heard a voice yell from inside the bathroom. Just great, all I wanted was to take a nice little nap and sleep off the growing pain and dizziness in my head.

"Aren't you supposed to be a school, and can you grab the Advil while you're in there." I said to Dean throwing down my backpack and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No dad needed me to help clean the guns for our hunt tonight. And why do you need Advil?" Dean said strolling out of the bathroom. I had almost forgot about the hunt tonight, a basic case of a werewolf destroying a town and killing the locals in the woods, an easy case. I looked up from staring at the group to try and grab the bottle but the room was spinning and the inevitable feeling of throwing up was coming. I swallowed hard and kept a smile on my face before grabbing the bottle and dry swallowing two of the pills.

"Wow little guy, you feeling already your looking pretty pale. You feeling up to this hunt?" Dean asked me grabbing my face and searching it over looking for any sickness. I knew I couldn't let Dean catch on since he already didn't like me going on this hunt.

"Knock it off Dean I'm fine." I said slapping his hands away in a weak motion and resting my head against the bed. I silently screamed on the inside; the motions wracking my brain, the sooner we get this hunt over the better I thought.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

"Alright I'm going to go inside the house, Dean go around back and make sure everything is clear before coming in. Sam you stay out front and make sure no one follows me in, remember shoot first think later." Dad said as we approached the house deep inside the woods.

"Dad I don't think we should leave Sam alone I mean what if-" Dean began to say the worry obviously laced through his voice.

"Dean! Sam is fine okay, now go around back and stop worrying." Dad said cutting Dean off and running in through the front door. Dean was soon taking off to the back of the house gun in hand.

I stood outside watching, waiting to hear a gunshot. I tapped my gun against my leg, it always felt heavier whenever I had it on a hunt. I heard a crackle in the distance and stood up from my sitting position, I looked around to see darkness. "Dean?" I called out hopeful to see my big brother running my way. I turned to look into the forest, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my bad and the instant feeling of warmth. I was about to scream out in pain when a pair of clawed hands came around my mouth muting my sounds.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" I heard a deep raspy voice come from behind me. I shuddered at the sound trying to grab for my gun. the werewolf saw my desperate attempt and threw me against a nearby tree with brute force. I heard the snapping of not only branches but bones. I huddled up in pain a whimper escaping my mouth, before the werewolf was in front of me.

"This should teach you to stay off my pack and I's land." He had before kicking me relentlessly and landing punches all over my stomach, legs, cut up back, and face. I closed my eyes the pain engulfing me and I heard the sound of leaves crunching in the distance. I turned my head and opened my eyes seeing the wolf start walking into the house. I knew I had to get up and help dad and Dean, my body fought every once of my movement. I yelped out in pain my leg buckling under me and I could feel the bone twisted in an awkward angle. I slid up and inched my way towards the house grabbing my jacket to cover the cuts and using the surrounding trees to support my failing legs. I heard a gunshot and my heart instantly dropped, I needed to find Dean, what if he was hurt I said to myself. I staggered through the door pushing away at the dark spots in my vision and looking at the sight in front of me. Dean was next to Dad with the dead werewolf bleeding out on the ground. I leaned against the door relief flushing over me.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Dean's P.O.V

"Get away from my dad you bastard!" I yelled shooting the werewolf straight through the heart and helping my dad up, he was bleeding from his temple from being pushed over but seemed fine. I stared up and looked at the doorway to see Sammy standing in it resting his head against the frame.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" I said running over to him slipping my gun back behind my shirt. I looked at his face and saw there was a cut bleeding along with a thin layer of sweat and a pale complexion to him.

"D-Dean I'm fine, lets just get back to the motel." Sam said not opening his eyes and letting out a long and shallow breath. His reaction didn't seem to persuade me but I wanted to get home and sleep also so I didn't argue. I grabbed the duffle that was brought in and looked at dad who was walking towards the door.

"How could you be so careless! To let a werewolf in from where you were guarding." Dad said storming up to Sam and pushing him back.

Sam's mouth hung open and his forehead withered in pain, causing me to go into protective mode. "Hey knock it off dad! Sam are you sure you're okay?" I said placing my hand on Sam's shoulder where he instantly flinched.

He stumbled away from me and started walking towards the impala. I glared at dad before walking in front of Sam, but behind dad who was leading the way. As the journey got steeper Sam was slowly falling behind, his small frame was taking increasingly slower steps and he was sweating and breathing sharply. I stopped and walked back to where sam was trailing behind. I took a second to look at Sam, realizing he was limping and with every step he closed his eyes and tried to breath. "Sammy what's going on with you." I said concerned.

Sam looked up at me, his puppy dog eyes staring into mine before he collapsed into me. I took off my duffle and called for dad who was still walking ahead of us. "Sammy! Sam! What's wrong, Sam tell me what's wrong." I said laying him down. He instantly winced as his back touched the ground and I decided to prop his head up on my legs. I felt warmth hit my jeans and I rolled Sam over lifting up his jacket to see three huge scratch marks and blood pouring out of them. I instantly started checking Sam for more injuries.

"Dean what happened!" My dad yelled to me running up besides me and grabbing at Sam's face, shaking it to see if he could get any response.

"I don't know he just collapsed! Dad he's got some nasty cuts on his back, and I don't know what else- what do we do!" I said desperation in me seeping out.

"We need to get him to the car so we can check everything! Can you carry him?" Dad said the urgency in him showing as he picked up my duffle.

I grabbed Sam as he let out a scream of pain, I couldn't help but instantly feeling guilty because I hurt Sam, I pushed hair out of his face and whispered words of encouragement to him. I fast walked knowing that running would hurt Sam. The walk to the car was about an hour because we were so deep into the woods. We propped Sam down on the side of the road needing the space. "Dad Sam's unconscious- this- this isn't good." I said as my hands were shaking.

"Dean get it together, we need to see what else is wrong with Sam okay." My dad said attempting to snap me back into reality. We took quick assessments seeing Sam has a broken leg, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, the scratches, and who knew what else we couldn't see.

"Alright Dean we need to get him into the car, get him back to the motel." Dad said rushing to open the passenger door.

"Are you crazy this is something for the hospital! Dad come on." I said trying to get through his stubborn mind.

"A hospital is too far away and we need to get him fixed up okay!" Dad yelled back at me. He motion for me to pick up Sam and I did, gently pulling up his light weight. I awkwardly climbed into the car laying sam across the seats his head resting in mine. Dad jumped into the driver's seat and hit the gas driving down the winding road. I pet Sam's hair looking at his beat up self and laughing at my stupidity. How could I believe he was fine.

"Sammy come on now wake up!" I cried at him trying to shake his one good shoulder. "Dad- I don't think Sam is breathing." I said realizing his chest was no longer rising.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's P.O.V

"Dad pull over we need to help Sam!" I yelled at dad before hearing the car lurch to a stop. I slid out from under Sam and dragged him out of the car. I pressed my fingers to Sam's neck praying this was a bad dream. Realization struck when I felt no pulse so I immediately began CPR. I followed the basic steps of thirty compressions and two breaths.

"Come on Sam breath!" I yelled at him feeling light headed from doing the CPR. I felt myself giving up because it had been almost five minutes, when I heard it, the faint gasp of Sam. I looked to see Sam trying to open his eyes, and trying to pull any air into his lungs. I moved next to his face and grabbed his hand trying to coax him into feeling better.

"Hey it's okay Sammy, you're okay just breath okay." I said to him looking at his eyes staring back at me, the pain behind them made me feel destroyed on the inside.

"D-Dean it hurts. Make it stop, make it stop please. My chest it burns." Sam said a single tear rolling out of his eyes as he whimpered in pain.

"I know it hurts I'm sorry Sammy, but you need to stay awake for me now okay. We are going to get you back to the motel and then patch you up and you're gonna be good as new." I told Sam grasping his hand tighter. I knew we needed to get Sam back to the motel and had no time to waste. I stood up and braced myself as I tried to pick Sam up. Instantly a scream pierced the air as Sam closed his eyes my hands on his back causing him pain, and everything else that was hurting him was fighting against me.

"Stop Dean! That hurts, why- why are you doing this." Sam said pleading up to me while trying to catch his breath; that just seemed to keep going away. Guilt was my only feeling as I tried my best to speed up the process of getting in the car. When I finally had Sam lying against me, in a position that would hurt him the least I told my dad to book it.

"Dean am I dying?" Sam said trying to look up at me, his breathing so wheezy it sounded like a severe asthma attack was happening.

"No Sammy you're fine just a little banged up I promise." Trying to sound as hopeful as I could, I wasn't even convincing myself. I looked up at dad seeing his expression being extremely determined as he was exceeding the speed limit by more than twenty miles.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

"Look Sammy we are at the motel, come on now you're gonna need to help me get you out of the car." I told him scooting out from under him and getting ready to help him out of the car.

"But D'n I'm tired." Sam said his head lolling around carelessly and his eyes struggling to stay open. He stayed put not moving a muscle. I silently sighed in my head, before I grabbed under his arms to try and pull him out of the car as gently as I could. I felt his body tense up under my arms, his muscles tightening cause Sam more pain then necessary.

"Sam relax okay, just stay calm." I told him trying to keep him out of any more unnecessary pain. When I finally had him in my arms I looked down at his eyes which were wide with fear, he looked like he didn't know where he was as his head darted around. His breathing picked up the breaths becoming more rapid and raggedy. I rushed up to the motel room where dad was already waiting for us to come in, the medical kit set up. I laid Sam's panicking self on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Alright Sam this is gonna hurt, but you'll feel better later okay." I heard dad say as he grabbed the needle and thread. I cringed as I saw dad lift up Sam's shirt to reveal the gashes slashed down his back. Immediately Sam's hand squeezed mine with bone breaking intensity and I felt powerless knowing I couldn't do anything to help him. I looked up to see Sam's head turned facing my way, his eyes shut and his forehead wrinkled with lines. Sam opened his eyes for a second to stare at me his eyes were glazed over and before I could say anything his eyes rolled back and Sam went limp.

"Dad he just passed out again." I said standing up from my sitting position to get a look at my dad's progress, which felt like years in the making. I saw that he was done stitching the second one and was moving onto the third.

"It's okay it's better that he's out. While I do this you splint his leg and arm and try to pop his shoulder back into place." Dad said not taking his eye off the still bleeding cut. I shook my head in agreement and went into the medical supplies that we had. I started on his leg and worked up the feeling of throwing up becoming increasing harder to avoid. Staring at his broken bones and bruised and scraped up body made me want to ruin all those werewolves. They didn't deserve to do this to my Sammy and get away with it. When I finally reached his shoulder and had to pop it back into place it made me ache with grief. At least the worst was over. Dad and I could tell Sam had a fever and was shivering so we put some blankets over him and let him be while he was passed out. Two hours passed and Sam still hadn't woken up. Dad was just getting back from the store picking up food, water, and whatever essentials we needed for a while. I sat next to Sam a chair pulled up with my hands resting against my chin. My mind was turning as my eyes were beginning to droop. I felt my dad's hand rest on my shoulder and he gave me the signal of 'go to bed.' No matter how much I refused sleep was pulling at me, so I laid down in the bed next to Sam instantly falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of rustling sheets, so I propped myself up taking a survey of the room. Dad was out next to me slowly turning in his sleep and Sam was still lying motionless in the other bed. I stood up stretching out my body when I saw Sam's hand move. I walked over to where my chair was and sat back down in it grabbing Sam's hand that just moved. I pushed some of Sam's now sweaty curls out of his face and felt that his fever was still there. "Come on Sammy show me those hazel eyes." I said begging him. I felt Sam's body begin to move and I saw his eyes open, they quickly began moving around the room. Sam tried to prop himself up but failed his arm giving out on him before he saw the homemade splint on it.

"Hey it's okay, you're gonna be just fine. Stay laying down I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore then you already are." I said chuckling slightly at his movement. I grabbed a glass of water and some of the pain pills before walking back over to Sam and making him swallow the pills. I saw his eyes clench in pain and I prayed the pills would kick in soon. I sat down next to Sam, the silence in the room noticeable.

"Can you talk to me Sammy? Tell me what the hell you were thinking back there?" I said trying to sound less mad and more concerned.

"I- I didn't wanna seem like a failure." Sam said the sentence coming out weak and slow as he grasped air in between words.

"You could have died back there. But you're okay now." I said, and as if that cued tragedy to happen Sam frantically tried sitting up. I grabbed his arm trying to push him back down, but Sam fought me opening his mouth to say something but instead struggling for air. I started checking over Sam making sure something was causing him unnecessary pain, but instead he finally got sitting upright and instantly started reaching out to grab my forearm. I turned to face him, the sweat shining off him before he stopped struggling and threw up blood all over the comforters.

"Dad!" I screamed as I grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS

Sam's P.O.V

I reached for Dean's arm, the pain radiating off me was intense and my ribs were crying for air. I stopped moving feeling something in my throat, suddenly the taste of copper was in my mouth and I reached up to feel my chin only to be met with blood. I looked up at Dean he was saying something but I couldn't hear it, one of my headaches was occurring and I couldn't see or hear straight. A coughing fit soon attacked me only revealing more blood, I looked around black spots blocking my vision, making everything incredibly hard to see. I tried speaking only making a gurgling noise since blood was in my throat.

"Sam, what's wrong what's happening!" I heard the sound of my dad. I turned to where the noise was coming from only being able to see a hazy blob in front of me. I tried speaking but only spit up more blood. Breathing was scarce and I couldn't even feel my chest. I saw Dean run into the bathroom before coming out with a cold wash cloth and pressing it against my forehead trying to lay me back down. I fought Dean though because when I laid down I couldn't breath.

"D'n stop. Stop, I can't-" I tried speaking but gave up letting the Dean's helping hands engulf me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from the world of supernatural

A/N: I try and update as much as I can but school is killer! I have a lot in store for Sam and the Winchesters. So buckle up and enjoy my craziness!

Dean's P.O.V

"We need to get Sam to a hospital now. We missed something we- had to." I said to dad so shaken with grief as I held Sam in my arms. Sam was barely awake and every breath was followed by a groan of pain. When I saw my dad grab the car keys I immediately took action by standing up and cradling Sam in my arms.

"The ride to the hospital is going to be long, so I'm gonna give you a towel in case Sam throws up more blood." Dad said as he ran to the bathroom and threw one of the motel towels at me. I let it hit me on the face, since I didn't have any free hands and wiggled it to where it was resting on Sam. I followed dad outside the cold hitting me hard and the snow that was falling made it hard to see in front of me. After what felt like I journey we reached the impala, where I carefully slid in with Sam and closed the door behind me.

"D'n" I heard a voice say from below me. I looked down and saw Sam trying to talk coughing up more blood onto the towel and lolling his head back.

"Shh Sammy don't try and talk, we are gonna get you to the hospital and you're gonna be good as new." I said to Sam giving him a small smile as his eyes awkwardly roamed around. I glanced over Sam's body, cringing that we let it get this bad. His leg and arm were swollen and nasty bruises were forming, his stomach was shades of purple and blue, and while his cuts were covered by wrap the blood had already stained them. I felt horrible, anger was directed at my dad the fact I didn't stand my ground and insist Sam go to the hospital was making me bitter.

"Dean, it still h-hurts. Help. J-just help me." I heard Sam say as he reached up and grabbed the top of my jacket. I wiped blood of Sam's chin and hummed soothing melodies to Sam while playing with his hair, more comfort for me then him. Sam's grip tightened on me as the trip felt endless. I took quick glances at my dad whose face was in a stone cold stare at the road ahead not taking his eyes off the road and falling snow. I felt myself starting to sweat, the heat waves Sam was giving off making me hot as well. I felt Sam shift under me so I quickly diverted my attention to Sam. Sam was thrashing under my hold letting out moans and small whimpers of pain. I took my hands off Sam as he started coughing, this racked his whole body and I saw tears come out of his eyes. When the fit was over I grabbed Sam again and looked into his hazel eyes, the only sound from him was the desperate attempts at getting air into his lungs. As he used his one good hand to grab my arm and squeezed it as he struggled.

The rest of the trip was a haze with nothing but sounds of struggling Sam, and the occasional shift from my dad in the front seat. When we reached the hospital I jumped out of the car with Sam the snow feeling good on my hot cheeks, and as I walked Sam snuggled into me letting out shivers. "Help, we need help over here." I yelled out to not anyone in particular. Hospital nurses came over to aid us, taking one quick glance at Sam and immediately putting him on a stretcher, where he was sent off to a place I couldn't even see him.

"What exactly happened to him?" A nurse said pulling out a chart to start writing down information. I looked over a dad giving him the floor to explain everything.

"Well um- you see, we- we were on a hunter trip. In the woods, getting deer and stuff when a um- cougar came out of nowhere and scratched his back, he fell and rolled down a hill. And he broke his leg and arm. We stitched up his back, because we know how- and splinted his breaks, but he got worst on the drive here." Dad said lying through his teeth, I could tell he was pulling this off the top of his head, and I had to give him credit it wasn't bad.

"You guys went hunting, while it was snowing?" The nurse said jotting down on the clipboard while raising an eyebrow at us.

"What can I say, we love the extremes." I said letting the sarcasm be obvious in my voice, even though all I could think about was Sam getting my daily dose of humor was nice. The nurse finally let us go back to where Sam was while the doctor was getting ready to tell us everything that was about to happen.

"Alright, well Sam is about to go into surgery the anesthesia should kick in soon. Basically Sam has had internal bleeding occurring, along with a ruptured spleen, a collapsed lung, and his fever won't break but we will worry about that after surgery. All of this has put Sam in a critical state and caused him to struggle to get oxygen; I need you to know that with every surgery there is a risk of death." The doctor said a serious face plastered on him; the only emotion was fear coming from dad and I.

"Can we say bye- or well talk to him before he goes into surgery?" I said, I needed to think positively because Sam was gonna make it. The doctor ushered us into his pre-op room and grabbed a needle before sticking it into Sam's IV. I took this as my cue to talk and grabbed onto Sam's hand.

"You hold on okay Sammy, you hear me fight though this. For me." I said almost begging him. I saw Sam's head slowly turn to me, and he removed his oxygen mask which looked like took all of his strength. His pale face looked directly at me and he squeezed my hand ever so slightly.

"I will Dean. I promise." Sam said before the drugged finally pulled him into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This beautifully messed up world of supernatural isn't mine.

A/N I love hurt Sam but I'm struggling on where I should take this story, ugh ugh ugh.

Sam's P.O.V

Whispers was all I could hear, the quiet noises of females and males mixed making it hard for me to make out the voices. Then came the shivers I was freezing, feeling like I was laying in snow. I wanted to figure out why, why I heard voices and why I was cold. I pried my eyes open, and glanced around the room to see a nurse writing on a chart and a doctor talking to her. I groaned as my throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself. This caught the doctor's attention and he swiftly walked over to my bed.

"Well it's about time you woke up, how you feeling? Any pain?" The doctor said giving me his most convincing smile. I slowly allowed my eyes to gaze up at him, my brain processing at an annoyingly slow speed.

"I'm c-cold, and my throat. It h-h-hurts." I said stuttering on my chattering teeth and throbbing throat. As I watched the nurse write something down my mind began to wonder where Dean and dad were.

"Well little guy, you still have a nasty fever, we are trying to bring it down. And you had a lot of blood in your throat so don't be surprised if it's a little stiff." The doctor said before leaving the room not letting my still comprehending mind get a grip on reality. I reached my arm up to feel a jolt of pain, and looked down to see a cast. I put my arm back down and shivered letting my body tremor, resulting in pain.

"Sammy! You're awake; I just went to get coffee." I heard Dean say as he ran into the room. Dean instantly sat down by the bed grabbing my good hand and placing his coffee down. He looked at my face and I could tell he didn't like what was looking back at him. I plastered a smile on my face hoping the dull pain everywhere wasn't showing.

"Do you feel okay? Need more drugs pumped into you?" Dean said placing his hand on my forehead and noticing my heat. He saw the blanket on me that was being used to lower my temperature, and gave me a meek smile. My teeth chattered again and I shifted under the blanket, the chills running through me again.

"Dean when is my fever going to go away, I'm so cold. And what happened?" I said as my eyes slowly dropped shut, the pull of tiredness was back, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to know what was wrong. Why my chest hurt when I breathed, why my back was ever so slightly elevated, and my leg was raised up. I wanted to hear everything. I turned to Dean who looked like he was trying to think of the best answer possible.

"Well Sammy, you just. You got worst, your lung had collapsed and you had internal bleeding, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't push dad to take you to the hospital immediately. This is my fault." Dean said running a hand through his face and having a face filled with regret. I felt bad, and knew this wasn't Dean's fault; in fact it was my fault. I let the werewolf get a jump on me, and now I'm risking the whole family's safety by being in a hospital. I reached for Dean trying to comfort him but only managing to pull my back funny, making the stitches pull and pain shot up my back.

"Dean, it's- not your fault okay. It's all mine." I said shutting my eyes again the pain telling me it was time to return to la la land. I watched as Dean smiled down at me and gave my arm a squeeze.

Dean's P.O.V

"So doc when does Sammy boy over here get out?" I said drumming my hands on the chair when the doctor came in to check on Sam.

"Well if he continues to be stable I guess you can take him home whenever you guys want. I would like to keep him a while for observation and-" the doctor said as he checked all the vitals.

"We would like to check him out tomorrow. I need to go back to work and well, we'll come back to get the stitches out." I heard my dad say from the doorway. Now that I noticed his presence he seemed frustrated and done with this whole building. He didn't like that Sam even was in a hospital and had every intention of taking him home and treating him from there.

"But he can barely breath on his own, it would be better to keep him here." The doctor said pointing out the small tubes in Sam's nose which was pushing air into him. After lots of back and forth, and dad insisting that Sam was a strong boy and could handle some weak breathing the doctor finally gave up. He called a nurse to get the release papers to us, so Sam would be out tomorrow.

I was glad that Sam had stayed stable overnight, and the time for Sam to leave couldn't have felt any slower. I walked over to where Sam was, his fever broke during the night but he was still pale and looked fragile. "Hey Sammy you ready to go home?" I said to him softly waiting for his eyes to open. He rolled his head to look at me and smiled slightly before closing his eyes again. I took his IV out as slowly as possible and picked him up under the armpits trying my best to avoid his back. I then slid some shorts over Sam's boot and a shirt on him. I grabbed his crutches and put him in the wheelchair, before meeting dad out in the hallway.

"Alright let's get out of here, I'm going to get the impala, you just wait at the front." Dad said before walking off towards the elevators. I pushed Sam into the elevator and waiting to go down to the first floor. I looked at him sleeping, and chuckled when I noticed drool coming from his mouth. When I got outside dad had the impala pulled up. I picked up Sam and grabbed his crutches before sliding into the car with him.

The drive to the motel was silent the occasional blinker sound or Sam trying to pull in a raspy breath. I looked down at his face to see it crinkled up; I could only hope we made the right decision to take him out of the hospital. "Alright Sammy wake up we are home." I said slightly shaking him in an attempt to get him to open his eyes. When I saw Sam open his eyes he immediately tried sitting up, confusion was written on him.

"Where, what? Are we okay?" Sam said grabbing a handful of my shirt, and taking in jagged breaths.

"Hey easy there, we are home I just wanted to wake you up." I said to him my voice shaking a bit. Was Sam really read to be home? Once I got Sam to release his death grip from my shirt he managed to prop himself on the crutches. The doctor said he needed to use them for at least six weeks, and I could already tell Sam hated it. He slowly made progress to the door, which dad had left open. When Sam finally got inside he sat down at the table while our dad made some food.

"Dad- do you have any pain pills?" Sam said the desperation laced in his voice. I felt bad for not getting Sam some right when he came inside. He let his head sag and I could see his body shudder with every breath. I stayed seated and waited for dad to come over with our soups. He placed one down in front of me and slid a bowl over to Sam in a passive aggressive manner, before sliding two pills across the table. Dad in a bad mood wasn't something good.

"Couldn't last ten minutes away from the hospital without needing pills." I heard dad same as he popped open a beer. I looked over at Sam who was staring at the pills hesitantly, letting them just sit in his hand.

"Come on Sammy take the pills if you're in pain, you've gone through a lot." I said trying to coax Sam into taking the pills.

"Sure Dean, give him the easy way out. He always takes it anyways." Dad said sitting down in the chair opposite to me and giving Sam a glance.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sam said putting the pills back on the table and lifting his head, his eyes still closed and lines of pain traced his forehead.

"Let's see, you wouldn't have gotten us all into this mess if you could've just done your job. Not only did you fail, but we couldn't even kill the whole pack. Now there is just werewolves running around this town leaving us here for longer then we need to!" Dad said his voice slowly getting louder as he got angrier.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fail you." Sam said his voice so quiet I could barely hear him.

"Don't worry I'm used to it by now." Dad said taking a swig from his bottle. I looked over at Sam instantly seeing him move back the words of our dad hurting him.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" Sam suddenly screamed standing up and throwing the pills at our dad. He swayed around and I grabbed Sam's arm in an attempt to steady him. Sam breathing was harsh and I could tell the movement and yelling was killing him.

"You're damn right you should be sorry, you not only put his family at risk but innocent lives. When will you become a true hunter, why can't you be more like Dean." Dad said watching as his words dug at Sam. Sam stepped back from the table hobbling off to the bed he claimed as his. Not using his crutches made him take even longer to get there, and I could see his body wrenching, either to breath or cry. I turned to face dad before standing up from the table and shoving my chair in. It had only been five minutes back at the motel and they were already going at each other.


End file.
